This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose a randomized clinical trial of six-month proton-pump inhibitor therapy for patients with symptomatic asthma who are already being treated with inhaled corticosteroids vs inactive similar-appearing placebo. A total of 25 asthmatic subjects (400 nationwide) will be treated in Minnesota for approximately six months. The primary outcome measure in this study is frequency of asthma exacerbations during the treatment interval. This study is part of a collaboration being conducted by the American Lung Association Asthma Clinical Research Centers, a group of 19 study centers throughout the U.S. Each study center has multiple collaborating sites at which subjects will be seen under this protocol. All study visits for our site will take place at the General Clinical Research Center.